1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fixing device for wheel seats of a baby stroller. And especially to such fixing devices which each can render one of the wheel seats of the baby stroller to be assembled and disassembled quickly. Therefore the wheel seats can be dismantled from the baby stroller for reducing volume of packing of the baby stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional baby strollers normally are practical in that they are convenient in carrying babies. Manufacturers in the earlier time directly fix the wheel seats of a baby stroller on the feet of the baby stroller, hence the volume in packing the baby stroller is rather large, and this increases cost of shipping. In view of this, the solution taken for a baby stroller nowadays is using a wheel seat in the form of a cap on each foot of the baby stroller. In this way, a manufacturer does not need to assemble wheel seats on a baby stroller to be packaged. And a consumer can place the caps put in the packing box on the feet by himself to thereby fixedly assemble the wheel seats on the baby stroller conveniently. However, if the manufacturer forgot to attach the caps in the packing box when the baby stroller was packaged, the consumer can not assemble the wheel seats in the form of the caps by himself, and thus inconvenience exists.
Another way for a consumer to assemble wheel seats by himself is provided in this mode: a manufacturer provides engaging members directly on the feet of the baby stroller. The elasticity of the engaging members can allow fixing the wheel seats onto the feet of the baby stroller by a user, and thus the trouble of forgetting to attach the caps in the packing box when the baby stroller is packaged can be solved. Nevertheless, such a structural design always results in elastic fatigue of the engaging members and makes them lose the function of engagement.